A Yuletide Dance
by kingdomskeys
Summary: Random bit of fluff. See disclaimer for details. What REALLY happened to Padma Patil the night of the Yule Ball?


A cute little thing I wrote for an SQ minor character romance challenge. The point of view is from that of Padma Patil, during the Yule Ball in fourth year.

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**_BRING ON THE FLUFF!_**

* * *

This is so bloody annoying. It really is. Okay, so first off, I don't even like dances. The only reason I even came is because my _prat_ of a sister _blackmailed_ me into coming. Blackmailed me! First she tried to convince me to come, saying how much fun I was going to have. That didn't work. So then she tried to convince me that Ron Weasley was interested in me, and as Harry Potter's best friend, it would be so convenient for me to be his date, and he was getting ever so dreadfully handsome these days. After that she started going on about how she'd _said_ I would go with him, and I would ruin her reputation, not to mention how it was hard enough becoming popular when her own sister always had her nose stuck in a book and never even _tried_ to look good. Not only did she attack _me, _but when I still said no, she swore to me that she would go to _him_ and tell him how I feel. What kind of a sister is that?

And I resent the bit about her not becoming popular because of me. It's not my bloody fault she's a vacuous bimbo! I tried to look good for tonight too! In general, I only wear a light amount of makeup. Sure, my hair is cut short, but it doesn't look bad, and there is nothing wrong with enjoying books!

I look over at Ron, who hasn't spoken a single word to me all night. Okay, so he obviously didn't want to come either, but he doesn't have to be rude! I know from the argument he's just had with Hermione that he'd rather be here with her, but come on! It's his own bloody fault for not asking her!

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" I finally demand.

"No."

"Fine," I snap, slightly taken aback at his answer. Not knowing where else to go, I storm over to where Parvati is chatting up some Beauxbatons boy.

"What, your date abandon you too?" she asks acidly. "You can't even keep the interest of ONE boy during the Yule Ball?"

"You can hardly talk, now can you, Parvati Sita Patil!"

Parvati is taken aback and, glancing at the new boy hurriedly, she says, "_I _left _Harry_, thank you very much!"

"Um," the boy says awkwardly. "I could call a friend" he gestures to, oh God, some slimy redheaded boy who immediately comes over. He looks at Parvati and me calculatingly, clearly sizing us up.

"I've got to go," I say quickly. "I, erm, have to meet someone!"

I get about halfway across the room before he catches my arm. "Are you sure you 'ave to meet anuzzer?" he asks. "I vould love to, how do you English say? Spend time wif you."

"I, um," I say, trying to wrench my arm out of his grip. "I'm—"

"She's meeting me."

I look up to my rescuer and see _him._ His brown eyes flash angrily as he frees my arm from the Frenchman. "She's my _girlfriend."_

"Girlfriend?" the boy repeats blankly. "Why didn't you—?"

"I tried to," I say shortly, cutting him off. "Meet my boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley."

I'm glad for Justin's hand holding mine as he leads me away, otherwise I would have walked into a wall.

"You okay?" he asks as soon as we are out of earshot.

"Fine," I say softly, trying not to look up at him. That whole thing was so embarrassing. I'm happy Justin helped me, but so incredibly embarrassed that he found me in that kind of situation.

"That guy was a creep," he says angrily. "What kind of a guy doesn't get the picture like that?"

I shrug, not really sure myself. Then I realize that I'm forgetting something.

"Thank you very much, Justin." I tell him earnestly. "That was really nice of you, and you really did rescue me from a dire situation."

He shrugs now, his cheeks turning slightly pinkish. "I was just helping a friend," he says softly.

Oh yeah. A friend. Right. This night is getting worse by the minute. Maybe I should just go to bed now and save myself any more pain. I open my mouth to tell Justin that I am tired, but he speaks up first.

"Look, Padma, if a guy ever bothers you, call me, okay?" He runs a hand through his dark hair.

"Okay. But, you know, if you keep telling guys we're going out, rumours _will_ spread. This _is_ Hogwarts," I tease.

He smiles slightly, although his cheeks are bright red now. "And what makes you think I don't want people to think that?"

Wait. One. Bloody. Second. I stop in my tracks, shock washing over me. Justin wants to go out with me. Justin Finch-Fletchley wants to go out with _me._ The boy I've had a crush on since, oh God, second year _wants to go out with me_. Justin stops next to me as I process this.

"Do you mind?" he asks worriedly, probably afraid he's done the wrong thing. "I don't know what just came over me, don't mind me, you're probably tired and want to go back to your dorm, don't you?"

I smile at him, blushing madly myself. "Not at all. D'you want to dance?"

He smiles back, relieved. "Y-yes. I do."

I have to say, Justin is an _excellent_ dancer.

* * *

Yeah, I know the coupling is a bit unlikely, but that makes it all the more endearing to me. 


End file.
